


Movie Night with a Grim Reaper (Grell Sutcliff x Reader)

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost smut, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Movie Night, loki laufeyson - Freeform, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: [Just another short drabble.] It's movie night, and you've picked the first "Avengers" movie for...obvious reasons. If it isn't obvious, you chose this particular movie because Tom Hiddleston plays Loki Laufeyson, and he is the very definition of the word "hot." And Grell agrees, surprisingly. So when you casually wonder what Loki would be like in bed...Well, let's just say that Grell goes out of his way to prove that he'll be the only one between your legs tonight. And every night after.





	

[Name] was curled up next to Grell on his bright red couch, both in their pajamas, and the only thing separating them was a tub of salted popcorn drizzled with chocolate syrup. It was movie night, and it had been [Name's] turn to pick the movie, so she'd chosen _The Avengers_. The first one, or in other words: the good  _Avengers_  movie. It was one of [Name's] favorite movies not just because of the plot, but because of Loki Laufeyson. He was the only legitimate hot guy in the entire movie, and he's a villain. Shoot.

So [Name] popped some popcorn into her mouth and rested her head on Grell's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Loki is one of the hottest movie villains to ever exist," she commented.

Grell nodded, his eyes wide with agreement. "Oh, I agree with you!" he replied excitedly. "However, he's not as hot as my darling Bassy!"

[Name] hummed in agreement. "I gotta admit, Sebastian _is_  a lot hotter than Loki," she replied. "But that's only because he isn't human. By human standards, Loki's actor is really hot."

A sudden thought crossed [Name's] mind. And without really thinking about it, she muttered to herself, "I wonder what Loki would be like in bed, though..."

Grell's head snapped in [Name's] direction. "What do you mean, 'what would Loki be like in bed'?!" he asked angrily. "Are you saying that I'm not as good in bed as him?!"

[Name] raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head as she paused the movie. "Well, I wouldn't know how you are in bed," she replied casually. "I _am_  still a virgin, after all."

Grell stared at his girlfriend with new eyes. "...You're a _virgin_?!" he asked incredulously. [Name] nodded. "Well, yeah," she replied. "I've been single my entire life until I committed suicide and ended up swapping partners with Will. That's when I met you. And almost sliced your head off when doing so..."

Grell smiled softly at the memory. "So you've _never_  had sex before?" he asked her, still not quite processing what she'd said. How could someone as beautiful as [Name] still have her virginity? Not that Grell was complaining, but still... Grell figured that [Name] would've had hundreds of men falling at her feet when she was alive.

[Name] nodded distractedly in response to Grell's question, right about to press the play button on the remote, but it was suddenly swiped from her hand by Grell.

[Name] looked at Grell, an annoyed expression painted across her face. "Grell, give the remote back!" she complained. "We were just at the good part!"

Grell smirked, throwing the remote over his shoulder and out of his and [Name's] reach. [Name] suddenly stiffened as Grell leaned in and kissed her sweetly, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. [Name] complied, opening her mouth and letting Grell's tongue explore her mouth eagerly. Grell then moved his mouth to kiss [Name's] jaw, then her neck, and then her collarbone, smirking as he felt [Name's] breathing hitch. Grell continued nipping and sucking on the skin of [Name's] collarbone, leaving a red hickey.

"Grell...where are you going with this...?" she whispered nervously as Grell's hands skirted up under her shirt and up her bare waist. Grell's Cheshire Cat grin only widened as he leaned in and licked her neck. His expression was pure amusement and sadism, but his phosphorescent green eyes held nothing but envy and lust.

"You're curious as to what some fake god of mischief would feel like under the sheets, eh, darling?" he cooed, tracing invisible patterns on [Name's] stomach and breasts with his fingers. Grell shifted so that he was on top of [Name], straddling her and pinning her to the couch as she lay trapped between his knees. Grell ground slightly into [Name's] pelvis, kissing her harshly and pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let me show you what a god of death feels like~" he growled into [Name's] ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I leave you hanging right where a smut scene should be. I am indeed a humongous bitch.


End file.
